A Day in the Life of Sonic
by Jeremy Hedgehog
Summary: What goes on when Sonic's not in one of his games?
1. Day One

**Hi. This is my first fanfiction. I'm thinking about turning it into a series, so if you like it, make sure to let me know via Rating and Reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic and the like. I wish I did. But I don't. So there.**

It was a normal day for Sonic the Hedgehog. At least, it was, until a nuclear explosion ripped the Mystic Ruins to shreds. Dashing over there, he immediately headed over to Tails's workshop. Or, at least, what was left of it, which wasn't much.

"Tails!" shouted Sonic to the fox, who was all burnt up and lying on the ground. "What happened?!?"

"Well..." he coughed, thinking back to a few minutes before.

- FLASHBACK -

"BIG! GET OUT OF MY LAB!!!!!"

"FROGGY! WHERE IS YOU?!?" screamed Big, knocking over another piece of million-dollar equipment.

"I DON'T KNOW WHERE FROGGY IS!!!!! NOW GET OUT!!!!!"

"FROGGY!!!!!" called Big, completely ignoring Tails's cries, knocking over a shelf piled with beeping thingamabobs and whirring doohickeys. That shelf knocked over another shelf, which in turn knocked over another shelf, which in turn knocked over another shelf, until the author grew tired of this particular cliché.

Some scientists say we're 100 years away from time travel. Now we're 200 years away.

"BIG!!!!! IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW, I WILL SCRAMBLE YOUR ATOMS!"

Suddenly, Big spotted Froggy out the window. "FROGGY!!!!!" he squealed in delight, pulling out his fishing rod and swinging it back over his head. The hook latched onto a dangerous-looking piece of machinery with a radiation symbol painted on the side.

"BIG!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" screamed Tails in pure terror. But it was too late. Big swung his rod in Froggy's direction, in the process yanking out a rather important-looking part from the machine. Then everything went white.

- END FLASHBACK -

"And that's what happened," said Tails, brushing off his fur. "If I ever see that Big again..."

"Calm down, Tails," said Sonic, but before he could do anything else, a shrill voice rang out from across the plains.

"SONIC!!!!!"

The aforementioned blue hedgehog gulped and slowly turned around. There was Amy Rose, rushing towards him at lightning-fast speed, leaving a path of destruction and carnage in her wake. "SONIC!!!!!" she yelled again. "I'VE GOT SOMETHING TO SHOW YOU!!!!!" Sonic let out a blood-curdling scream, and fled the scene as fast as he could, which was pretty fast. Still, Amy was somehow able to just barely keep up with him.

"Hey, that's not fair," Sonic said, breaking the fourth wall.

**All's fair in love and war.**

"But I'm way faster than her!"

**So? I did say "barely."**

"But-"

**Shut up.**

Sonic stopped, stunned. "Hey, I thought you liked me?!?" he cried.

**I do. But I still wish you'd stop breaking the fourth wall. You're not even supposed to know I exist. Oh, and you really shouldn't have stopped running.**

"Why?" Sonic asked, perplexed.

**Because now Amy Rose is standing right behind you, wondering why you're talking to thin air.**

The look on Sonic's face changed almost as fast as he could run. With a shocked expression that the author can't remember the word for at this time, he spun around and found himself staring right into Amy's face, which wore a dreamy expression on it. Then, without warning, she kissed him smack on the lips.

"AAAAA-UUUUUGGGGHHHHH!!!!!" screamed Sonic, furiously wiping his lips. Then he repeatedly licked the ground, trying to get the taste of Amy out of his mouth.

"There is NO WAY I'm going to do that!" protested Sonic.

**Do it.**

"No!"

**What'd I tell you about breaking the fourth wall?**

"Whatever! I'm still not going to do that!"

**Fine. But Amy's staring at you again.**

Sonic sheepishly looked back at Amy, who was indeed staring at him. "Um, Sonic, who are you talking to?" asked Amy quizzically. "Uh, no one," replied Sonic hastily.

Great. Now she thought he talked to himself. He was turning into Shadow.

"What's that supposed to mean?!?" asked Shadow somewhere far away, holding a gun.

**You're not in this story, Shadow.**

"Well why can't I be?!?" he asked furiously. He then tried to hold the author at gunpoint, an attempt that was quickly met with failure, as he had no idea where to point the gun.

**Put. The gun. Down. NOW.**

"MAKE ME!!!!!" shouted Shadow. Then he was attacked by Charmy, who had had five bowls of sugar just a minute before.

"AAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!" screamed Shadow. "GET IT OFF ME!!!!!"

**Never. Disrespect. The author**.

Anyway...

"Sonic! I have something to show you!" said Amy, suddenly remembering why she had chased after him in the first place. Yes, this time she actually had a reason. "I got this present today!" she said, holding up a medium-sized box covered in wrapping paper. "Someone left it on my doorstep this morning!"

Sonic took the ticking box and held it up close so he could get a better look at it.

Wait... TICKING box?!? Then the ticking stopped.

"RUN!!!!!" screamed Sonic, but before he could move a muscle, the box exploded in his face, sending him flying back into a hill. Moaning and rubbing his head, he looked up, just in time to see Eggman in his flying-floating-bubble-thingy. "Hahahahahahahaha!" cackled the flying egg-shaped weirdo madly. "I will steal your pancakes, Sonic! And then, I will rule the potato flapjacks!"

"They're mine! MINE!" shouted Knuckles madly, flying in Sonic's face. Then a gigantic clown shot up from the center of the Earth, threatening to destroy the world. And then Sonic passed out.

**Thanks for reading! Remember, if you'd like more, please Rate and Review!**


	2. Day Two

**Okay, this is now a series! Hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: It's ten o'clock. Do you know where your pants are?**

"SONIC!!!!!" Amy yelled. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?!?" Sonic, who was, once again, being chased by his crazed lover, was, of course, doing the most logical thing for someone who's saved the world multiple times for many horrific evils when faced by a little girl: screaming at the top if his hedgehog lungs. So much for being a hero.

"I'm sorry! How was I supposed to know it would break if I hit it with a jackhammer?!?" the cool blue dude shouted back, looking over his shoulder. Then he ran straight into a brick wall, not paying attention where he was going. In seconds, Amy Rose was standing right beside him, a Piko Piko Hammer (Who came up with that name, anyway?) pulled out of nowhere. "Where do you get those things from?!?" Sonic asked. A very poor choice of last words.

Knuckles was guarding the Master Emerald, as usual. And, as usual, he was sleeping on the job.

For no apparent reason, Knuckles randomly woke up from his slumber. "Huhwhazzawhozzit?" he mumbled, scratching his head. Looking up, he spotted something in the sky. "Hm," he thought. "I wonder what that is." It was a little blue dot. "It's a bird! Hm, no... It's a plane! Nah... Wait, I know: it's Superman!" How Knuckles came to that strange conclusion, and how he even knew who Superman was, we'll never know, as a second later, Sonic came crashing down onto Knuckles, knocking them both back into the Master Emerald.

"EMERALD!!!!!" screamed Knuckles as the Emerald rolled down the temple steps, down onto the island. It rolled and rolled and rolled, until it finally fell off the edge and down to the ocean below.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" the guardian cried. Then the island began to wobble. Sonic and Knuckles looked at each other, a worried look on their faces. And the events of Sonic Adventure repeated themselves, and the island plunged into the sea.

"AAAAAYYYYYIIIIIEEEEE!!!!!" SPLASH!

Sonic sat up, rubbing the back of his head. "Um, Knuckles..." he said, looking over to his friend. The echidna was curled up in a fetal position, sucking on his thumb.

"Knuckles?"

"Emerald... Need... Emerald... Must... Guard... Emerald..." muttered Knuckles, twitching and cackling madly.

"..."

Suddenly, some water sound came from behind Sonic. Turning around, he saw the Master Emerald resurface from beneath the waves. "Hey, Knux, here's your Emerald!" Sonic called.

"Must... Guard... Emerald..." continued the echidna, not paying attention.

"You're Emerald's right over there."

"Need... Emerald..."

"...Knuckles?"

"Gotta... Have... Emerald..."

"Um..."

"Em... er... ald..."

"HEY KNUX, COME GET YOUR BIG STUPID GLOWING ROCK!!!!!" Sonic screamed at the so-called guardian. The aforementioned baby stopped whimpering for a second and turned to see what Sonic was talking about. Then he spied the Master Emerald floating in the water, and his expression changed to that of utmost joy. "EMERALD!!!!" he squealed in delight, dashing over to it. He jumped off the edge of the island and onto the gem, clutching it for dear life. Drool ran from his mouth as he stared with widening eyes, laughing maniacally. "So, how are you going to get it back here?" asked Sonic.

"Precious..." said Knuckles, pressing his face hard to the side of the Master Emerald.

"That's great, but how are you going to get it back here?"

"MY PRECIOUS! MINE!!!!!" Knuckles then twisted around to face Sonic, laughing hysterically. Then he floated away, still laughing, holding onto his big, glowing rock. Sonic shrugged, then looked around. He was surrounded by ocean on all sides. Then he realized something.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED GET OUT OF HERE?!?" he screamed.

**And that's all, folks! At least, that's all for this chapter. If you have any ideas, be sure to let me know, 'cause I'm always open to suggestions.* Also, I need a better description for this story, so please tell me if you come up with one. And remember, R&R!**

*** The author reserves the right to not be open to suggestions.**


	3. Day Three

**Another day, another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Turns out, it really is a small world after all.**

"Welcome to Twinkle Park!" the sign said. "More like 'Welcome to Hell,'" Sonic thought as he was dragged through the entrance by Amy Rose. "'Cute couples get in free!' Who the heck came up with that idea?!?"

"Okay, we're here!" said Amy. "Now which should we ride first: the Tunnel of Pain, the Merry-Go-Die, or the Formula One Bumper Cars?" Who designed these rides, a psychopath?

"I dunno, Amy, they all sound so fun," replied Sonic sarcastically.

"Let's go on the Tunnel of Pain!" said Amy, completely oblivious to both his sarcasm and the fact that the creators of this park belong in a mental institution.

Sonic rolled his eyes, but was helpless as Amy pulled him along. Before he knew what was happening, Sonic was sitting in a little boat, floating down a fake river into the Tunnel of Pain.

"It's a painful world after all... It's a painful world after all..." sang evil-looking robotic demons lining the walls.

"GAAAAA!!!!! NOT ANOTHER STUPID SONG STUCK IN MY HEAD!!!!! I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE!!!!!" Sonic screamed, jumping out of the boat. Amy, not noticing this, continued floating down the river, assuming Sonic was still sitting right beside her. Meanwhile, Sonic landed with a splash in the water. "Oh shoot, I can't swim!" Sonic thought before sinking underwater. He landed with a thud on the bottom, and was quickly surrounded by pirrahnas.

"OWOWOWOWOW!!!!!" Sonic screamed, flying out of the water, clutching his behind He landed with a thud on the side of the tunnel. Getting up, he shook the water off his fur, and then yelped in pain, pulling yet another pirrahna off what was left of his tail. Looking around, he saw he was surrounded by the singing demons. Suddenly, they stopped singing, and all turned their heads toward Sonic, who gulped nervously. Then jets of fire came from their mouths, roasting the hedgehog.

"AAAAAYYYYYIIIIIEEEEE!!!!!" he cried, running down the path. Eventually, he escaped the demons. "Oh good," he breathed, looking back over his shoulder. Then he ran headfirst into a ball of spikes, which began spinning and threw him off into a pair of rollers covered in spikes, which shot him into several rows of moving, razor-sharp blades, which sent him flying into a big heavy block of cement that repeatedly slammed down onto him from the ceiling, and so on and so on.

In a little box outside the ride, a ride operator was watching Sonic's pain on a little monitor. "Another satisfied customer," he grinned evily as he pushed a few buttons.

At the end of the tunnel, Sonic finally stumbled out, terribly bruised and injured, many patches of fur missing. "Curse you, Jeremy!" he muttered, once again breaking the fourth wall. Then Amy's boat came floating by, the pink hedgehog still sitting in the plastic seat, smiling, completely unharmed. Sonic gaped at her, then quickly climbed back into the boat.

Somehow, Amy did not notice this, nor had she noticed that he had not been there throughout the entire ride. She turned to him, a big grin on her face. "Did you like the ride, Sonic?"

Next up was the Merry-Go-Die. It looked like an ordinary merry-go-round, except for with horrible, ugly, stone gargoyales instead of cute little plastic animals. Sonic sat down on his gargoyale, then immediately jumped back up in pain. Looking down, he saw the seat was covered with sharp, pointy spikes.

"Alright, in you go," said the ride operator, roughly picking him up and slamming him back down in the seat. His eyes filled with tears as he was strapped, or rather, chained in. Then the operator went back to his control panel and hit a green button, cackling madly. Had everyone here lost their mind?!?

As the ride slowly started up, Sonic looked over to Amy. His eyes widened as he saw she was sitting perfectly fine on her seat, in no pain at all. "How are you-" Sonoc began, but his question was quickly cut off as the ride jerked forward, spinning at an incredible speed. "Whee!" Amy screamed in delight, while Sonic just screamed. Then the gargoyales began smashing into the ceiling on their poles, and then down on the floor, and then onto the ceiling, and then on the floor, repeatedly. Then the gargoyales got gradularly hotter and hotter, until they were glowing red hot. The pain and burning continued until the ride finally slowed to a stop. By that point, the gargoyales had burst into flame. Sonic literally fell off the ride when the chains were unhooked. He groggily got up, wobbing and stumbling around the park, stars flying around his head. "Wasn't that ride great?" asked three Amys happily.

Finally came the Formula One Bumper Cars. Sonic and Amy got into separate cars, Sonic's a blue one and Amy's a pink one, and strapped themselves in. "Hm," said Sonic optimistically to himself, looking around. "This ride could be fun." Oh how wrong he was.

Suddenly, the cars' engines started up with a roar, their combined sound nearly making Sonic go deaf. As soon as he grabbed the steering wheel, his car was smashed into by another driver, breaking and buckling the metal. SCREECH! A car crashed into the back of it, crumpling it. SCREECH! His engine was crushed by yet another lunatic. SCREECH! Two maniacs simultaneously bashed both sides of his car in. By this time Sonic was lying back in his seat, nearly unconsious.

The sudden revving of an engine caught his attention, and Sonic looked to see who it was. It wad Amy, driving over from across the rink at an insane speed, a crazy look on her face. "No, Amy, no!" Sonic yelled, waving his hands. But instead of stopping, Amy pushed the accellorator all the way to the floor, making the car go even faster. She collided with Sonic's car, knocking it out of the rink, along with the four other cars in the wreck. They flew across the park, spinning through the air. They finally crashed into the ground, upside-down, scattering pieces of metal everywhere. "Ohhhhh..." Sonic moaned, rubbing his head. Amy Rose walked over to him and set him on his feet. "That... was... awesome!"

As the were leaving the park, Sonic and Amy bumped into two men dressed in suits. "Excuse us," one man said.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked curiously.

"We're the creators of the park."

Sonic's eyes narrowed. "Oh, well then, I have a few... suggestions for you," he said. "If you'll just follow me into that dark alley over there... Excuse us, Amy." Then Sonic and the two men went into the dark alley. A few minutes later, Sonic came out of the dark alley, moans comming from behind him.

"Okay, Amy, let's go," he said, and they both walked out of the park, a satisfied expression on his face.

**Thanks for reading! Remember, please R&R!**


	4. Day Four

**And... it's here! Day Four!**

**Disclaimer: To be or not to be. That is a stupid question.**

Sonic was walking. Why? Because he was bored. And when he was bored, he walked. Actually, it wasn't really walking; it was more like running faster than the speed of sound. Suddenly, he heard a scream.

"HELP!!!!!" a female voice cried out. Sonic skidded to a stop. "I'll save you, little lady!" he said with a cowboy accent. Apparently, Sonic had been watching way too many Westerns.

Looking around, he saw the source of the voice: Cream the Rabbit, hanging from a tree by her ears, which were tied to a branch. "Oh, Mr. Sonic!" she said. "I'm so glad you're here!"

"Okay Cream," the hedgehog said. "First of all: HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET UP THERE?!?"

"Um, well..." the rabbit began, the scene fading into flashback.

"On second thought, I don't wanna know." said Sonic hurriedly. He didn't have time for a flashback. Then he stepped back a few feet and revved up. Blasting toward the tree, his attempt at saving Cream was foiled by his worst enemy: a rock. Tripping over the rock, he flew headfirst into the tree, which bent back and then launched him into the air. He crash-landed on a poison ivy patch, which he bounced up from, straight into a cactus field. The spikes sent him hurtling back up again, and he finally landed... in a pit of sharp rocks.

"YYYYYEEEEOOOOOWWWWW!!!!!" he screamed, shooting through the air, right into the tree, which broke in half from the impact. Cream's ears untangled and she fell out, landing comfortably on a soft patch of moss. Sonic, meanwhile, landing comfortably on a soft patch of concrete, which turned out to not be so soft or comfortable after all.

Rubbing his behind, Sonic stood up. "Oh, thank you, Mr. Sonic!" Cream said, already on her feet. "You saved me!"

"No... problem..." Sonic replied painfully.

"Hey look, there's Cheese!" The Chao came flying out of the broken tree stump, perching on Cream's shoulder.

"How did you... never mind."

"Come on, I want you to meet my Mommy!"

"Mrs. Vanilla... um..."

"Ice."

"You're Mom's last name is Ice?!?" Sonic spluttered in disbelief.

Cream shrugged. "So? Oh, and you should meet her Chao, Crackers, too!"

"You do realize that makes you Vanilla Ice, Cream, Cheese, and Crackers, right?"

Cream nodded. "IS YOUR ENTIRE FAMILY A GIANT PUN?!?" Sonic shouted. Cream scratched her head. "Uh, Mr. Sonic? What's a 'pun'?" she asked, confused.

"GAAAAA!!!!!" Sonic yelled, running off as fast as he could. This was just too much for him to take! Cream meanwhile, shrugged and skipped off, her Chao following close behind. Two seconds later, they were tied up, hanging from a rope as they were slowly being lowered into a volcano. "Um, Mr. Sonic?!?" she cried. "HELP!!!!!"

**Another day done. If you have any ideas, be sure to let me know. And remember, please R&R!**


End file.
